Impossible
by lady draygone
Summary: Ils ne comprenaient pas, ni comment, ni pourquoi, cette idée était venue à l'esprit de leurs amis... Ils trouvaient cela incensé, stupide, impossible... Mais à quoi bon tout nier?


Debout dans le jardin attenant au bar miteux dans lequel ils avaient retrouvés leurs amis, ils se demandaient encore quel billywig avait piqué ces derniers. Lassés de leurs insinuations et autres sous-entendus, ils avaient fui, se retranchant dans ce petit carré de verdure inondé par le clair de lune.

Il l'observa secouer la tête, tout retournée qu'elle était, tandis qu'il enfonçait un peu plus ses mains dans ses poches, n'y croyant pas non plus.

— Impossible, lâcha-t-elle.

— C'est ridicule, ajouta-t-il.

— Non, vraiment, impensable, poursuivit-elle.

— Nous deux…

— Ensemble ?

Leur rire s'éleva dans la nuit. Un rire forcé, sans joie, sans conviction.

— Soyons logique, reprit-elle.

— Ça ne peut pas marcher.

— Tu imagines?

— Non, je ne préfère pas, répondit-il.

— C'est mal…

— Je dirai même malsain.

— C'est interdit…

— Et stupide.

— Oui, totalement.

— Nous deux…

— Des enfants?

— C'est insensé.

— Inimaginable.

— Et puis, nous deux…

— Mariés?

— Jamais!

— Véritablement inconcevable.

— Tout à fait d'accord.

— Mais où sont-ils allés chercher tout ça ? Questionna-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

— Aucune idée.

— Je ne vois pas non plus.

— J'ai toujours su qu'ils étaient fous, déclara-t-il sincèrement.

— Je commence à le croire…

Gênée, elle glissa également ses mains moites dans les poches arrières de son jean.

— Non vraiment, reprit-il, il aurait fallu pour cela…

— Que tu me regardes…

— Or, je ne te regarde jamais.

— Et je t'ignore également.

Elle l'étudia furtivement du regard avant de s'intéresser de nouveau aux alentours dépourvus d'un quelconque intérêt.

— Il leur aurait fallu un autre indice, conclut-elle.

— Mais il n'y en a jamais eu.

— Ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient intercepté des lettres d'ordre tout à fait personnel malgré le sceau du Ministère.

— Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais laissé ta brosse à dent chez moi.

— Et ta chemise dans mon salon.

— Non, vraiment, je ne comprends pas.

— Moi non plus.

Un silence indolent s'installa. Ils se regardèrent longuement, immobiles, à deux pas l'un de l'autre. Puis subitement, leur air détaché les quitta. Leur ironie sérieuse et leur indifférence feinte s'envolèrent à leur tour. Il avança d'un pas. Simultanément, elle franchit l'autre en sautant dans ses bras. S'échangea alors un baiser enflammé, dénué de mensonge, vide de toute comédie. Puis, reprenant leur souffle, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Essoufflés, elle se noya dans ses yeux sombres, il se perdit dans les siens pétillants. Son front contre le sien, les pieds ne touchant plus le sol, portée par ces bras puissants, elle était comblée. Et lui, lui qui la tenait comme si il s'agissait du plus précieux des trésors, il ne voulait plus la lâcher. Au diable le monde.

— Et maintenant? Murmura-t-elle.

— Maintenant parlons franchement, sourit-il.

— Je suis enceinte.

Il vacilla légèrement, sous le choc.

— Marrions-nous, souffla-t-il.

— On est déjà fiancés, rigola-t-elle.

— Je sais, mais…

— Avançons la date, lut-elle dans ses pensées.

— Demain…

— J'ai déjà la robe.

— Et les alliances.

— Tu les a achetées sans moi?

— Tu bavais devant la vitrine l'autre jour, ça n'a pas été compliqué de choisir.

— Tu es irrécupérable.

— Et les autres ? Se soucia-t-il.

— Ils soupçonnaient quelque chose.

— Ils devinaient tout.

— Tu n'étais pas discret.

— Tu as laissé trop d'indices.

— Ils ne sont pas si fous…

— Ils le sont toujours pour moi…

— Quel culot quand même.

— Ils ont violés notre intimité…

— Et notre secret.

— Il va falloir se venger…

— De façon conséquente.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Un baiser chaste cette fois, léger, aérien, scellant leur promesse de se venger de ces amis difficiles à duper.

Puis il la déposa, la blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Agrippant de ses doigts le tissu de sa chemise, elle respira son parfum si masculin, tandis que le nez niché dans son cou, il humait l'arôme de sa peau.

Elle remua légèrement alors qu'il déposait un doux baiser contre sa peau.

— Blaise? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, inquiète de ce qu'elle allait dire, et anxieuse de sa réaction.

Elle sentit un sourire se dessiner contre sa peau alors qu'il glissait des doigts fins dans ses mèches broussailleuses.

— Je t'aime aussi, Hermione.


End file.
